


Texting Back and Forth

by wood_originals



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Compersion, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25815388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wood_originals/pseuds/wood_originals
Summary: Betty, Archie and Jughead have put together a little game. There are a handful of rules and it's probably going to get messy.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Archie Andrews/Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	Texting Back and Forth

They’d been planning it for a couple weeks now. Archie texting Jughead, Jughead talking with Betty, Betty texting Archie, Archie talking with Veronica, Veronica and Betty talking with each other. It was a dynamic web of conversations that dragged on and on, making sure everyone was okay, everyone was excited, everyone was free at the same time and their houses would be blissfully empty.

Sometimes, having sex with your best friend was a lot of work.

When it was finally time, Betty sent Archie a little heart emoji, and he knew it was time. He switched to the conversation he had going with Jughead, and quickly typed out a text. “Hey.”

“Hey yourself.” Jug texted back. Archie’s phone dinged again. “This is kind of weird, right?”

“A little. But it’s also kind of exciting? I don’t know. Maybe I’m just kind of perverted. Tell B hi for me, okay?” Archie typed. He stared at his message for a moment before sending it. They’d talked about it enough that Archie was pretty sure it wasn’t some kind of elaborate prank, but it still felt strange, like they were breaking some kind of law. Setting up a whole situation just to mess around with each other, having rules and times, it felt like a lot.

Archie was hard just thinking about it.

“She said hi back. She also said I could send you the little kissing heart emoji, but that seems like a lot, and her hands are already kind of all over me, and I’m just going to stick to typing for now. Also, if you’re a pervert, I think we’re right there with you, so at least you’ll have company.”

Archie laughed to himself before typing a reply. “You’re keeping your hands on your phone, right?”

That was the first rule. Jughead had to keep his hands on his phone, not touching himself or Betty. It somehow started with Betty teasing Jughead that he never put his phone away, and he often liked texting her when he was with Archie, or Archie when he was with Betty. So, the two of them came up with this game for him.

“Yes.” There was a pause, and Archie waited for the next message. He touched himself through his jeans, rubbing his cock through the thick fabric, teasing himself. His phone dinged again. “B pulled my jeans down but not off, they’re kind of trapped below my knee. She’s touching my inner thigh. Telling me how she can’t wait for you to send me home, thoroughly wrecked. Her words.”

Archie could picture that perfectly. Jug was good at writing, even when he was completely distracted by something else. Archie kind of thought that was part of the reason he agreed to it; it was a challenge for him as a writer.

Archie opened the button on the front of his jeans, tugging the zipper down before he texted Jug back. “What’s she going to do with you once you get home? Is she going to let you sleep for 12 hours?”

This was something they hadn’t planned together. Archie knew what Betty was going to do first, and what his job was, but when he had asked Betty what her plan was for Jughead when he came back to her, she just said, “I guess we’ll have to wait and see.”

Archie wished he could be there, wished he could see the two of them together. But there was also a sweet kind of torture, waiting for the texts, depending on Jughead to tell him.

He was touching himself through his briefs when Jughead texted back. “She’s teasing me. Says the only thing that would be any use to her would be my mouth. I said I’d still have my hands, but I think she likes it when I keep those behind my back.”

Archie moved to text back, his face flushed, but he paused when he saw Jughead was typing again, and he went back to touching himself as he waited for more.

It took one minute, a pause, two, before Archie got another message. “She said… if I kneeled on the floor while I used my tongue on her, I could feel the way you leaked out of me.”

Archie had to rest his phone on his chest, his hands shaking slightly, panting instead of breathing. His cock was hard in his briefs, and he felt a drop of precum stick the fabric to the tip of him, tenting the soft cotton fabric.

After a moment he got his breath back, and he picked up his phone again. “Yes.” Archie looked at the message he just sent, and laughed a bit at himself before typing more. “That sounds good, I mean. If it sounds good to you. Is B opening you up yet?”

“She said to tell you not to be impatient. But yes. Sort of. Fuck.” Archie held the phone with one hand, watching the screen, pressing the heel of his hand down against himself through his briefs, teasing, not wanting to go too far before Jug came over. His screen lit up. “My jeans are just pushed down, so I’m kind of… there’s not much room. I’m kind of trapped. I think B likes that though. Her fingers are wet with lube, and she’s kind of touching me. Hold on. She wants me to turn over.”

Archie tried to figure out what to say to that, but his mind was too busy picturing the scene, getting lost in the image of it, Jughead trapped in his own clothes, Betty’s slick fingers against his hole…

Before he could reply, Jughead texted him again. “Betty said she wants you to, and I quote, ‘ruin me.’ And I don’t know what that means exactly but probably that she doesn’t want you to be gentle with me. She’s not being gentle withme that’s fo r surefuck.”

Archie groaned, his hips pushing up off the bed, searching for pressure that he refused to give himself.

“B says you’re probably distracted by my texts, and that it’s okay, since this isn’t a game for you. So long as you haven’t come yet, she says it’s okay okay. She has… this plug. And it’s wet with lube, and she’s pushing it against me. That’s how she’s going to send me over. I thought she was just going to open me up with her fingers, but she got this plu g.”

Archie didn’t know how or why, but reading Jughead’s stumbling texts was hot. Something about the fact that Betty was teasing him, that he had to keep his hands on his phone, that Archie was in the middle of their game, it was intoxicating.

He forced himself to text him back. “Haven’t come. Waiting for you. It’s hard. I’m hard.”

He watched his phone as his screen went black. A minute went by, and Archie realized his breathing had settled a bit. Two minutes, and he could touch himself again, stroking over himself with just his fingers, enjoying the teasing feeling. After three minutes, he texted Jug, his fingers feeling clumsy. “Okay over there?”

“One sec.” Jug texted him back immediately. Archie felt a weight lift from his chest that he hadn’t realized was there, and he was able to wait for the next text a little easier. It took another couple of minutes for Jughead’s next message to show up.

“Plug feels bigger than it looks. My hands got shaky and I couldn’t text. Betty is helping me do up my jeans so I can walk over to your house. I feel kind of wet and sticky from the lube, and also kind of… stretched open. In a good way? I can see a bunch of mistakes I made texting you and I wish I could fix them. Is it okay if I come over? Are you good?”

“Please come over.” Archie texted him back quickly, biting at his bottom lip. He put down his phone for a second so he could tug up his own jeans, standing up to look out the window. He saw shadows moving in Betty and Jughead’s window, and after a minute, Jughead stepped out onto the front porch. Archie could see him text something before he started walking across the street, and he dived back towards his bed to grab his phone.

“I sure hope your door is open.”

Archie laughed, and quickly typed a reply, “It’s open.” As soon as he hit send, he heard Jughead opening the front door, locking it behind him and coming up the stairs. His movements were slower than usual.

Archie stood up, moving into his bedroom door, leaning out to see Jug coming up the stairs, hand on the railing. Archie could feel the heat marking his face, his breath heaving in his chest as he watched Jug step awkwardly, movements stilted.

“Jug,” Archie said.

Jughead walked right up to him. He gripped his phone in one hand, and grabbed the front of Archie’s shirt with the other. He kissed him, hard, and Archie’s hands reached up to cup his jaw, pulling him closer, moaning into the kiss. Pressing up against Jug, he could feel how hard he was, and he was sure Jughead could feel him too.

Archie tugged him into the room, pulling him towards the bed. The air in the room felt heavy, as though it was compressing around them. Archie pushed him back towards the bed, and Jug let him, falling back on his elbows and kicking off his shoes. Archie hovered by the bed, frozen now that he was in the middle of it all. They had planned for every eventuality except his nerves.

“Please,” Jughead said, voice thin, eyes not quiet meeting Archie’s, wide and dark as they looked up into his face. Archie licked his lips, and Jughead begged softly, “Please, Arch, fuck me.”

Archie’s hands moved on their own. He tugged Jughead’s jeans open, pulling them off his legs. Jughead had to hold onto the mattress and Archie could tell his movements were close to frenzied. He saw Jughead’s aching dick curl up against his stomach. He was hard for him, hard for Betty. He pushed Jug onto his stomach as he climbed onto the bed, hovering over him.

Jughead was normally so careful with his sounds, biting back every little breath, but he mewled when he was pressed up against Archie’s bed, no doubt still warm from when he was laying on it before.

Archie saw the plug that was filling his hole. It was black silicone, simple and plain, and he couldn’t help but reach out and press up against the flared base, pushing it into him. Jughead exhaled as a soft moan, the sound shaky and thready.

Archie reached his arm under Jughead’s stomach, pulling him up to his knees. He kissed a line down his spine to the small of his back, and then leaned back to get a better view of him. He grabbed the plug by the edges and twisted it slightly, feeling the lube slick on his fingers.

Jughead squirmed, and Archie could see his body tightening around the plug, hear the choked sound of his breathing.

“Arch,” Jughead whined, face pressed against the bed. Archie reached around him and wrapped his hand around his cock, stroking over him gently. He could feel precum dripping from his cock down onto his sheets. He held him as he pulled the plug out, careful as the silicone shape got wide again, and then pulling it away as it tapered out. He dropped it over the side of the bed, and then fumbled in the sheets for his lube, tugging his own jeans down.

“Call Betty,” Archie said. His voice sounded rougher than he meant it to. He used the lube to wet the length of his cock, dragging his slick fingers over Jug’s hole before wiping the excess off on his sheets.

“M’trying,” Jughead said. Archie lined himself up against him, and then waited until he heard the faint sound of a ring tone coming from Jug’s phone, Betty’s voice coming from the other end of the line.

He grabbed onto Jug’s hips and pushed in, hard. He felt Jug’s body tighten and fight against him, but his hands were biting into Jughead’s hips and he pushed until he felt their bodies meet. The noise Jughead made against his phone was something like a choked sob, and though Archie could hear the timbre of Betty’s voice, he couldn’t make out any of her words. They weren’t for him, anyway.

He focused on his job, pulling out so he could push back into him again, fucking him roughly. His movements were shaky, and he was unable to keep any kind of steady rhythm, already so close to his own climax that it was hard to focus on anything other than reaching for it.

He couldn’t even imagine how Jughead was feeling, but if his sounds were any indication, it was good. It sounded like he was trying to form words, but they were mostly coming out as soft, begging sounds.

Archie tried his best to give him what he needed. He wanted to tell Jug that he could come, he could tell Jug was close, but that wasn’t up to him. He just fucked him, as rough and as deep as he could, his knuckles going white from the tight grip he had on his hips. Archie was scared of bruising him, but he forced himself to remember the conversation he had with Jughead before, Jug smiling sheepishly at him, saying he’d like to be bruised.

Betty said something over the phone, and Jughead moaned, a sharp sound that cracked when it was only halfway out, and he buried his face in his arms, against his phone. He came hard against the bed, his shoulders shaking. Archie stalled for a moment before starting back up again, but after two more thrusts he was coming too, deep inside him, filling him up.

Archie laid heavy on top of Jug’s shuddering body for a second, breathing hard against his back, before he pushed himself up. His limbs felt heavy, like they were weighted down with lead.

He pulled out of Jughead carefully, flopping down on the bed beside him. He reached out and stroked over his back, tugging him onto his side, his hand resting on his hip. Jug’s phone was still on, Betty on the line, and he squirmed to stay close to the speaker, making small, affirmative noises for her.

Archie felt his eyes getting heavy, and he almost gave in to the temptation to let them close for good when his phone buzzed. He pushed himself up on his elbow and found his phone in the sheets. It was a text from Betty. “You have to send him back. You promised.”

Archie sighed, then leaned back slightly to get a better view of Jughead and took a picture of him splayed out on Archie’s bed. Jughead made a little noise when he heard the click of the camera but made no move to stop him, so Archie sent it to Betty easily. “I will. Give me a minute.”

“You have two.” Betty’s reply was quick, and Archie knew she was serious.

Archie wasn’t sure how he did it. His head felt like it was full of cotton and his arms and legs refused to listen to him, but he somehow got himself up, dragging Jug up with him.

“Betty needs you,” Archie said, and Jughead seemed to snap back to awareness to some degree when he heard her name, nodding and getting up. His legs were as shaky as a newborn deer as he struggled to pull his clothes back on. He left his underwear on the floor and gave up on his socks completely once he heard Betty had given Archie a time limit, pulling shoes onto his bare feet.

Archie made sure to help him down the stairs, but hovered back from the front door when he left, the only thing keeping Archie modest was the cum-stained sheet wrapped around his waist. Archie locked the door behind him and hurried back up the stairs, just in time to watch Jughead let himself back in to the house he shared with Betty.

He only let himself fall back into his bed when he saw two shadows moving behind the curtain, and sleep quickly overtook him. When he woke up a couple hours later, the moon high in the sky, he saw the flashing light on his phone telling him he had new messages from both Jug and Betty.

He had a single text from Jug, a simple, “Fuck. Thank you.”

From Betty, he had a series of pictures before one final text.

Jughead, kneeling on the floor, his hat finally tossed aside and hair mussed, hands behind his back, his lips red and wet down his chin, looking up at the camera, his eyes were dark, pupils blown wide.

Jughead, his cock straining against his stomach again, Betty’s perfectly manicured hand pushing his thighs open, wet catching the flash from the camera where it leaked down his inner thighs, and it took Archie a second to realize it was his cum dripping down his legs.

Jughead, curled up against pink sheets in a pink room, the beginnings of a bruise pattern starting to form against his hip, mottled colors in small circles, matching Archie’s fingers perfectly.

The final text from Betty simply said, “Next time, let’s all stay in together. We’ll invite V. Maybe spend a weekend playing.”

The idea of doing something like that for a whole weekend made Archie kind of dizzy, but he could also feel the heat pooling in his stomach again, feel his cock twitching against his thigh. Instead of replying, he curled up into his bed again, letting himself drift off to sleep so that his unconscious could make the decision for him by filling him up with all sorts of ideas of things to do.


End file.
